The Ways Of The World
by princessofdarklight
Summary: Inu & co. live in america Inu & Sess are new in town and they tangle with the wrong person rated for lang. and possible future lemons R
1. First meetings

Disclaimer: You think that the name of this portion of the story would give it away, do you have to rub our noses in it. Alright, I do not own InuYasha or any associated Characters  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Lunnica looked at the silver head that was a few seats in front of her. Silently, she wonder what the school was coming to. She heard a grumble beside her and moved her backpack to allow who ever it was sit. She looked over, and sees another silver-hair guy, this one with dog ears. Wait a second, DOG EARS!!  
  
"What the fuck are you looking at, wench?" he nearly shouted. Wench! How dare he call her that! The asshole, has he no manners.  
  
"It's bitch, not wench you fucking asshole. And for your information, I was about to ask you to move so I can get off of the bus, idiot. Now move!"  
  
"I see that you manage to piss off another female, brother. When will you ever learn that if you want to bed them don't go around..."the other silver-haired guy started to say.  
  
"What the fuck! No, never mind, I really don't want to know. Now get the fuck out of my way or I might really have to hurt you. God damn all ignorant perverted assholes in the world." With that she stomped off the bus. The two guys stood there dumb founded while the rest of the bus acted as if nothing had happened. InuYasha reached over and tapped another student on the shoulder.  
  
"Who the fuck is that girl and what is her problem?' he asked.  
  
"That is Lunnica, And her problem is every male she meets," he answered. "She is a sworn man-hater and you dared to call her wench. If you're lucky she might cut you some slack because you're new, but don't count on it. You rarely mess with the Bloody Serpents and survive. I might get in trouble for just telling you that."  
  
"Who are these Bloody Serpents and why should I, a youki, worry?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Youki or not it makes no difference them. You insulted a member, that is all that matters. I'm just surprised she didn't kill you where you stand. She is one of the worst. It is said that she is the leader of the gang herself."  
  
************************************************  
  
"What the fuck is my problem? Why didn't I kill them? Most others would be dead and buried by now, why," she scolded herself. "Why? Why? WHY?!"  
  
"Lunnica, love, what is the matter?" asked Kagura.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought I gave you enough errands to last 'til a few hours after I get out of school. Never mind, come and give me a message." With that she sat down and waited. Kagura when and started to deeply message Lunnica's shoulders. A deep purr escaped from her mouth as Kagura's hand reached the problem. Just then a group of very noisy people walked in through the door. Lunnica yelled a very pissed shut the fuck up and drifted back to the half-a-sleep trance that she had previously been in.  
  
"Kagura, have I ever told you how good you are to me? My shoulders haven't felt this good in weeks. Rub a little harder on the left shoulder. A little more to the right. That's it."  
  
"Boss. Boss!" a male voice broke though her daze.  
  
"Kouga, what is the problem now? Does Kagome and Demon Breath have anything to do with it?" Lunnica asked.  
  
"Yes, they do. It seems that Kagome is throwing a fit over it again. Something along the lines that she does not love you and you do not love her. I'm beginning to wonder if this is such a good idea after all. She keeps on trying to get out of it. If only the leader of the Demon Breath gang would let her back out and choose someone else, things would go a lot smoother. I'm sure that Sango or Naraku wouldn't mind taking her place."  
  
"Kouga, give me a break. You know that that would never work. Guys are not worth my time and Sango is more interested in Miroku. Kagome is our only way to go. If I had any choice do you think I would be going through with this." After she said this Lunnica felt someone tugging at her shoulder. She turned around to see Kagura's pleading eyes. "Kouga, leave now." With that she let Kagura lead her to their room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
InuYasha stomped in to his family's house and up to his room. He was pissed as all hell and his half-brother was not helping things. The ignorant bastard, his mind screamed, talking to me in public and saying that. Making every girl I talk to look like one of his sluts. I wish that he would just leave me alone.  
  
"InuYasha, time to stop sulking and eat," he heard his half-brother call. What a day, what a fucking day.  
  
*****************************************  
  
+ sorry for such a short intro to InuYasha's part. Long day and I wanted to get it out tonight so I could continue to my plans to take over InuYasha. Mawhahaha  
  
review, please flames are welcomed as well as good reveiws 


	2. First Day

Disclaimer: Hmm... picks up dictionary and starts to flip through it... Ah here it is, disclaim: denying that one has claim to something. Sounds about right. As it said, I deny any claim to InuYasha (Damn, wish I didn't have to do that). The only thing of him I own is the picture in my room. Oh well, on with the story.  
  
The Ways of the World  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Yes, InuYasha?"  
  
"I'm sick!"  
  
"Only in your head, dear."  
  
"I really am!"  
  
"With your father's blood, you really think I believe that."  
  
"God damn it all."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Nothing, mom."  
  
I wonder how long I am going to live today. I wish mom had gone with my story because I have a feeling that between my brother and me we pissed off one of the worst people, he muttered to himself as he waited for the bus. I really hope that yesterday was a my-car-broke-down-day for her.  
  
The bus pulled up and he slowly got on. This was going to be a long day, for there on the second seat was Lunncia, The Bitch from Hell. Next to her was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. (Guess who.) Her raven hair was long and silky, her complexion fair. She was just beautiful. And the Bitch's arm was around her waist.  
  
"It seems the devil's wife has an angel friend. What do you think, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to find out more about the beauty sitting next to the Bitch" was all the reply Sesshomaru got. They sat down and waited for the bus to get to their school. For the first few hours school was uneventful, but at lunch, something happened to cause InuYasha to rethink his decision to find out more about the mysterious girl.  
  
BlackSnake: Haha! Another cliffy! Review or that is all you get! A story of nothing but cliffies. Haha!  
  
InuYasha: You are too mean to them  
  
WhiteWolf: Yeah, have a problem with that.  
  
Kagome: Yes we do.  
  
BlackSnake: Well, we don't and we're the ones that matter.  
  
Kagome: hmph  
  
InuYasha: So who am I going to get any way?  
  
WW & BS (in unison): You'll see.  
  
Fluffy: I think that I like... Lunncia.  
  
Lunncia: Ah, idiot, I'm kinda lesbian if you haven't noticed.  
  
Fluffy: Soooo?  
  
Lunncia: hentai demon! (Stomps off, steaming)  
  
Fluffy: What did I do? (Leaves)  
  
(The rest shake their heads.) WhiteWolf: He'll never learn, will he? Well, please review. (Light dims)  
  
(this is a reedited version. I went through it today to find missing words. I hope that no one has a problem with that.) 


	3. ANote

Dear readers,

Sorry for not updating in a long time. Ive been busy all summer and havent had the time. If you have any comment review and I will answer in the next chappy.

blacksnake


End file.
